εφιάλτης
by Apples Of Avalon
Summary: "sILly, SilLY RaBbiT...tHE SaNE HAvE nO PlAcE iN A wORlD wHEre thE MAd aRe kINgS". Oneshot, rated T for blood and gore. Considering into changing it to M. Not for the faint of heart, and do NOT read late at night.


Ladies and gentlemen, what you're about to read is the result of me watching way too many Pokémon creepypasta late at night…Which is, by the way, a TERRIBLE idea. Seriously, don't do it. That stuff is messed up; they won't let you sleep.

Either way, the following story is gory, terrifying and pretty messed up, definitely NOT for the faint of heart. I'm actually thinking of changing the rating to M if it proves to be too violent, but M ratings are more for…ahem…._sexual _stuff, so I'm not sure if this story deserves said rating. If you think I should change the rating, please let me know in your comments.

…..and seriously, don't read this late at night.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

εφιάλτης - Nightmare

_A Yin Yang Yo FanFiction_

"_Monsters are real, and ghosts are real too. _

_They live inside us, and sometimes…they win."_

_Stephen King_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

The full moon glowed upon the rows of dead tree husks that stood crookedly by each side of the lonesome path, bathed in its ivory luminescence. Their gnarled branches reached out towards the source of the light, as if desperately trying to rip it out from the star-less night sky and keep it as their own.

Oliver kept walking down the path and towards the horizon, diverting his gaze from the moon to his hands. What was once mint-green fur was now grey, his Martial Arts shirt a lighter shade and his belt a darker shade. The only flash of color remained in his fiery amber eyes, which uneasily stared at the path that extended for miles and miles before him through the black-and-white plain, no visible destination in sight.

He didn't know where he was going, or why. But somehow, he knew that he _had_ to move forwards.

It's not like he had anything better to do in this dark, empty place.

As time passed by, he noticed that the trees by each side of the path increased in number as they also became thicker. And that's when he saw them: fleeing shadows that danced around the tree trunks, appearing and disappearing as they came in and out of the darkness around them.

And he could hear them. He could hear the shadows whispering to him with their unearthly voices in a language that he could not understand, but that in his ears sounded as if they were warning him – no, _pleading _him…about what?

_**Run away. Turn back now.**_

…Is that what they were trying to say?

Oliver was so caught within his own assumptions that he barely noticed that the path had ended a few meters in front of him. The trees from each side of the now non-existent path converged into a forest – Nature's graveyard – as their branches still reached out for the oh-so-distant moon.

The grey rabbit kept staring at the somber sight in front of him, unsure of what to do. A part of him urged him to go on, to find whatever he was so desperately looking for. But the rest of his being screamed at him to run as far as he could, to avoid whatever horror was lying within that dead forest. The shadows, now invisible within the thick tree husks, whispered to him in louder voices, drowning any other source of sound, begging, pleading, **screaming-**

…_It hurts so much._

Oliver's blood ran cold at the sound of the voice that came from within the trees, rendering the howls of the shadows into silence. The voice was his own, but he had not been the one to speak. And that could only mean one thing:

_He_ was the one hiding in the forest. _He_ was the one Oliver had been looking for all this time.

_I can't stand this pain any longer. Why does it have to hurt so much!_

The voice was clearer this time, echoing through the canopy and filling the air with sorrow. The shadows, unnerved by the owner of such voice, silently blended into the darkness of the night and disappeared forever.

The last thing Oliver wanted to do was to face _him._ Last time they had met, _he_ had almost beaten the life out of him. _His _hellish temperance was something not to be messed with. And yet, it was for this very same reason that he had to look for _him._ After all, not doing so would make _him_ even angrier.

Collecting what remaining courage he had left, the monochrome rabbit stepped into the lonesome forest. What felt like hours passed by as he kept walking, the trees around him seeming to grow taller and taller by the minute, their branches threatening to completely cover the night sky. Now terrified out of his mind, Oliver considered turning back and follow the advice of those stray shadows and of his own conscience, when he saw a light before him, peeking out through the dead trees. Led by a sudden outburst of hope, he ran towards the source of light, hoping to find an exit to this world of madness.

But what he saw made him stop dead in his tracks, for he certainly was not prepared for the sight before him.

The trees spread around him in a ring, making space for him and the four other figures that stood before him. The moon loomed over them like an unblinking, silver eye, a silent witness to the scene that took place underneath.

Under the bright moonlight, Oliver recognized _him_, with his heart caught in his throat, among the four creatures that stood silent in the clearing. His "host" and own counterpart. A rabbit with his fur in disarray, his uniform in no better shape.

However, the other three figures behind him, Oliver did not expect. An elderly panda wearing nothing but a sash that marked him as Master. And to each side of the panda, two other rabbits – male and female – wearing the same uniform that labeled them as apprentices.

But what unnerved Oliver the most was that, unlike him, they were all bleached white, from head to toe, as if the color had been drained from them. And that they all lacked eyes; only smooth, white skin and fur remained where said organs would usually be found.

Silence reigned as Oliver tried to absorb the surreal sight before him. All four figures, despite their lack of sight, seemed to direct their attention towards the newcomer, their faces twisted in grim, silent masks. No sound was to be heard, except for the quiet murmur of the wind through the canopy and the hammering of Oliver's heart, which increased with each passing second.

_Why do you insist on defending our enemies?_

It took a while for Oliver to realize that Yuck was talking to him. His lips moved in slow motion, out of sync with the words he uttered. His voice was demanding, laced with reproach and anger, and yet with an edge of despair and loneliness to it.

_Why do you insist on being friends with the ones that hurt us…_

The previously clear night sky was suddenly taken over by dark clouds as they started to cover the moon. Oliver noticed that, behind Yuck, the figures of Yin, Yang and Master Yo were no longer grim, but actually smiling in a smug – if not cruel – way.

_The ones that hate us…_

As the moon began to disappear behind the clouds, darkness descended upon the clearing and upon their faces. Red glowing orbs – their eyes? – appeared amidst the darkened faces of both rabbit students and their master, staring down at Yuck's now trembling shape with murderous intent.

_The ones that want to __**destroy**__ us…?_

As their smug smiles became deranged, twisted grins, Master Yo and his pupils stood closer to the frightened rabbit, their hands – or claws? – raised high, prepared to strike down.

Oliver couldn't stand to see anymore of this insane apparition and closed his eyes, praying that the madness before him would vanish like a bad dream. _This isn't real, this isn't real, this isn't real, this isn't-_

"It wasn't their fault!" he found himself saying before he could stop himself, "They had the right to mistrust us! Didn't we try to hurt them first!" He felt the sudden cold of tears as they rolled down his cheeks and into the dusty ground below. He heard no response from his counterpart, so he kept speaking, his voice rising to a shout, "Didn't we try to **destroy** them first! Maybe it wasn't right for them to push us away like that, but after what WE did, it was justified! I don't….You can't expect me to hate them for that-"

_You're lying._

It was simply a whisper. A dead-panned, quiet statement with no hints of rage or disdain. And yet, those simple words were enough to send a chill down Oliver's spine and goosebumps across his skin, enough to make him open his eyes and look at his "host".

Yuck was now on his knees, his face buried in his hands. The three figures that once loomed over him were now retreating from him, their once insanely cruel grins replaced with expressions of pure terror, their hands now raised in defense.

_You're lying, _Yuck's voice, now a snarl, became louder and more distorted as he spoke, _You're lying. You're lying. You're ly__**ing. **__Yo__**u're lying. **__Y__**ou'Re LyInG. yO**__u're lyi__**Ng. YoU'Re LyInGyOu'RelyInGYOu'RElYiNgyOu'reLYiNgYOU'RELYINGYOU'RELYINGYOU'RELYINGYOU'RELYINGYOU'RELYINGYOU'RELYINGYOU'RELYINGYOU'RELYINGYOU'RELYINGYOU'RELYINGYOU'RELYINGYOU'RELYINGYOU'RE-**_

c r a c k .

Oliver watched horrified as the three white figures behind his counterpart fell dead to the floor in a shower of crimson blood. Master Yo's arms and left leg fell to the floor a few centimeters from his mutilated remains. Yang's body was cut vertically in two, both halves dropping in opposite directions with a thud. Yin's head got detached from her neck with a loud snap, rolling on the ground until it came to a stop at Yuck's feet. Their faces – or what remained of them in Yang's case; they had changed as their blood stained the ashen dust to vermillion. Their mouths had been stitched shut, yet still contorted in a silent scream. There were bloody, gaping holes through their skulls, as if someone had tried to make up for the eyes they didn't have.

And Yuck was smiling.

He had eyes again, but not his normal eyes. His left eye was a dull, amber light among the black void of his sclera, staring at the terrified Oliver with bloodlust. His right eye was even worse; it was deeply scarred, as if some wild beast had tore it out with its claws, streaks of blood pouring out from the empty eye socket and down his face, staining his teeth as he kept smiling in such a cruel, deranged way.

And then there was his chest. At the left side of his thorax, where his heart was supposed to be, there was a bloody, gaping hole that spewed blood as it slowly dyed his dojo shirt red. And even though Oliver knew there was no heart within that hole, he could hear it. Through the air, deep within the ground…

Deep within his head.

_**You're lying, **_Yuck whispered, in his demonic, distorted voice._**You say you don't hate them, but that's not true. You hate them, you **_**loathe **_**for what they did to us. You wWWwanTtT tTTthemmmM TTTtooOO DDdDdIEEEeE-**_

"NO!" Oliver tried to step back from the abomination before him as Yuck stepped closer, but the trees around them both became thicker and thicker, like a wall. "I don't hate them! I'm still willing to be their friend, their ally…I am not like _you!_"

_**In that case, **_Yuck's bloodstained grin stood out through the darkness and the moonlight, like the smile of a Cheshire cat, and his eyes narrowed to slits, like a snake, _**I'll make you become like me. AnD ThEN yoU'Ll uNDerStaND.**_

Oliver felt the wind howl through his ears as he was harshly pushed to the ground, his evil counterpart on top. Before he could even register in his mind what was going on or what was going to happen next, he felt unbearable, excruciating agony as Yuck's claws dug deep into his right eye and heart. He could feel the strain of his skull and ribs as they slowly broke due to the pressure, but the pain that flooded through his body wouldn't let him even scream.

When the pain reached its limit, thinking that he would soon die, Oliver felt Yuck's hands pull out from his body, tearing out muscles as they did and sending waves of fresh pain through his being. As he forced his left eye into focus, he saw the blurred figure of his alter-ego, laughing his lungs out as he raised his blood-stained hands to the sky.

He could see his own heart still beating in his right paw.

_**DO YoU feEL it NOw? ThE PAiN, tHE AnGEr, THe HAtRed thAT i FeEl? **_Yuck's distorted voice kept ringing in his ears and in his brain, red and black and amber and white mixing in his vision as it started to fail him, _**dO**_ _**YOu UnDErstAnD mY – **_**OuR**_** GRieF?**_

Wiping away the tears and blood pouring out from his empty eye socket, Oliver returned his gaze to his evil self, not fear but anger and indignation swelling in his mind, frustrated by how easily the rabbit before him had overpowered him.

"Screw you", the words were faint, yet bold and clear, as they crossed his bloodstained lips, "I'll never be the monster you have become, Yuck".

Deep inside, he felt uneasy for he had never insulted his darker side like that, always afraid of the consequences it would bring him. But he no longer cared now. He just wanted to wipe out that grin out of Yuck's face, to prove him that being good didn't make him _weak _or _useless-_

_**sILly, SIllY RabBIt, **_Oliver heard Yuck's feet splash into the puddles of blood around them as he walked closer and closer to him, right until they were face to face, _**tHE SaNE HavE nO PLaCe iN A wORld wHeRE ThE MAd arE kINgS.**_

The flash of Yuck's razor-sharp teeth were the last thing Oliver saw through his broken vision before they tore open his neck-

a n d t h e n h e w o k e u p .

/

And then he woke up.

Beads of sweat rolled down Yuck's brow, his eyes trying to adjust to the dark gloom of the cave, his heart hammering against his chest to the point he thought it would burst. By the time he was able to calm down, he tried to make sense of the nightmare he had just woken from, only to find much to his frustration that he could no longer remember it.

All he could recall is that he had seen himself in his dream, and that he couldn't stop laughing. And that everything was in black and white…

And red. There was so much red; it swallowed the black and white, _and the laughter and the__** screams-**_

Angry at the fact that he was afraid of a dream he could not even remember, the dull-green rabbit crawled out of the cave that was his "home", looking into the horizon as the sun was beginning to rise. It had rained heavily the night before, so the air was cold and damp around him, the sunrays glistening through the raindrops in the trees in rainbow-colored light.

Narrowing his eyes, he spotted a small town south to the cave, wisps of smokes rising to the sky and the sounds of cars, buses and voices blaring out as the city slowly came to life. His eyes searched for an old building, a dojo, hidden among the stores and skyscrapers, but not even his advanced sight could locate it.

_Yin…_

_Yang…_

_And Master Yo…_

"I will get you", the young rabbit muttered under his breath, the images of his sworn enemies flashing in his mind and filling his heart with an unspeakable rage, "I will become the greatest, strongest warrior of all time. And when I do, you won't get any mercy from me".

He kept staring towards the town, his conscious filling up with bloodlust and malice, his will and attention bent only on how he would destroy his enemies once and for all in the cruelest of ways.

If he had paid more attention to his surroundings, he would have noticed the two puddles underneath his feet. He would have seen the white rabbit that kept grinning insanely as life kept bleeding out of his chest. And he would have heard the grey rabbit with his eyes torn out that simply wouldn't stop

s c r e a m i n g .

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

**A/U: **…I actually finished writing this story 3 days after I began writing it…and I've noticed it's not that scary anymore. It's still pretty messed up though, my God-

But anyways, if you DO believe I should change the rating to M, tell me so in the comments or via a private message.

Oh, and a fun fact: A bunch of creepy GB Pokémon music would go really well while reading this (Lavender Town, Ilex Forest, Olivine Lighthouse, Unown Radio Station). And it's even better if they're all low-pitched and in slowmo. But don't use music from HeartGold, SoulSilver, FireRed or LeafGreen; GB music is way creepier :D

I DON'T OWN YIN YANG YO…..OR POKEMON. BOB BOYLE AND NINTENDO DO. BUT YOU ALL NOW THIS CRAP SO I DON'T KNOW WHY I KEEP REPEATING IT AGAIN AND AGAIN AND AGAIN AND-

Geez I need a therapist….


End file.
